Ren Hageshi
| japanese-name = | english-name = | image = | age = | gender = | height = | weight = | date-of-birth = | relatives = | occupation = | nicknames = | aliases = | first-appearance = | appearances = | cases-solved = | keyhole = | japanese-voice = | english-voice = | drama-actor = | footnotes = }} Ren Hageshi is the Title Protagonist of Series He is a Student at Bouken Academy and the Son of Famous Archeologist Billionaire and The Headmaster of Bouken Academy Koichi Hageshi He first started his Existant as an Android 17 years ago before becoming Human Appearance Personality Ren is an friendly energetic and free spirited young man who love going on Adventure and wanted to become a Archaeologist which was greatly influence by his Father working Environment which led him to Attend Bouken Academy Ren has a strong feeling for adventure and big fan many adventure novel and movie He is an Big Fan Indiana Jones Franchise as well He extremely intelligent and skilled gathering information fact and clues need to solve puzzle or mystery behind secret civilization Despite his intelligence He is rather dense when come to subject such as Romance oblivious to Asuka's heavily implied attraction to him mostly because he pay most his attention on excavating and working on gathering information and clues. When it was Reveal to him that He was a Android Ren began to have a identity crisis he began questioned if his own hobbies and interest were really his or just programmed into him and become resentful of his father for lying to him that he started called him Hageshi-san or Headmaster Hageshi rather then Calling him Dad But Declare that He can't be angry and concluded that Androids don't have feeling or emotion as He deniel Asuka's Feeling for him declare a Human can't love a Machine despite beginning to have romantic feeling for her as well History Skills and Abilities Relationship Family Koichi Hageshi Koichi is Ren's Father who is a famous Archaeologist and Billionaire and the Headmaster of Boken Academy Ren greatly respected his Father and admire him and wanted to become a Archaeologist although Koichi was initially against his Son follow such career as he worried about loosing Ren despite his own fears of losing Ren. He never stops worrying about Ren and reassures his son that one day he will worry about him. His preoccupations were explained when Ren was inflicted with a virus and malfunctioned, revealing he was really an android built a over seventeen years ago and his memory would be transfer to another android body every year on his birthday. Ren was created because Koichi was unable to meet the right woman due to his work and after having a strain relationship with his fiance and cut ties with him as a result Koichi chose to make himself a son. When Ren learn of this he became angry at his father for lying to him and unwilling to forgive his father for keeping it a secret, refusing to talk with him and began to just calling him Hageshi-san or Headmaster Hageshi. Ren slowly became cold cynical and distance because of this revelation which has causing Koichi worried about Ren state of mind However Ren eventually realized his father truly cared for him when Koichi was threaten by Kuroiwa to destroy Ren causing Koichi to trade the Jewel of Immortality for Ren. After this, Ren began calling him "Dad" again. Friends Asuka Honjo Ren and Asuka first met when he begin to attend Boken Academy Asuka began display some interest for Ren and his intelligence They share a lot in common, like the same passion of solving mystery or reading adventure and mystery novels they become very close friends, willing to support each other in the most difficult times. Satoshi Komaeda Satoshi is one of the first people that Ren has befriended when he first began attending Bouken Academy Shiori Yuki Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters